Arrancarte la vida
by scarlett003
Summary: BELLA ES UNA CHICA,CON UNA ENFERMEDAD TERMINAL QUE ESPERA SU FINAL,PERO LA VIDA LE DEPARA OTRA COSA,Y CON LA MUERTE DE SU HERMANA MARIA,RECUPERA LA VIDA,Y DESEOS DE VENGANZA,2 FAMILAS LE QUITARON LO UNICO QUE TENIA,SU HERMANA.LOS CULLEN Y LOS HALE PAGARAN
1. Tristes recuerdos

**Tristes recuerdos**

**Bella**

Han pasado 3 años desde entonces, ahora es tiempo de comenzar con mi venganza, nadie podrá detenerme ni arrebatarme nada es por eso que esperado todo este tiempo…

Yo antes tuve una vida, no puedo decir que maravillosa pero era buena por que tuve una familia que me amaba y ahora solo tengo deseos de venganza y por supuesto obtener un padre para mi hija y no descansare para obtener ambos, bueno creo que me estoy adelantando a los hechos primero me deberían conocer y el por que estoy aquí.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 18 años, soy delgada no muy alta mido 1.60 m mi piel es tan blanca que a muchos sorprende, ojos castaños"mas bien color chocolate" y cabello castaño, es decir soy bastante común y a pesar de eso ya estoy licenciada en derecho a mi corta edad, se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Pues sencillo conociendo las leyes nadie me arrebatara a mi bebe o alguna de nuestras fortunas.

Empezare por el principio

Mi padre fue Charlie Swan y mi madre Renne Swan, el era un exitoso abogado y único heredero de la fortuna Swan como ahora lo soy, mi madre Renne bueno ella era francesa y muy hermosa y mi padre fue su segundo marido, ella enviudo de Anthony Masen socio de mi padre al igual que un prestigioso abogado y sobre todo único heredero de la fortuna Masen, como una ves lo fue mi hermana María Masen nacida de la unió de mi madre y Anthony Masen y ahora lo es mi hija María Masen aun que pronto todos la conocerán con otro nombre hasta el momento adecuado. (No crean que mi madre era una caza fortunas, ella también era la única heredera de una fortuna nada despreciable)

Bueno como les decía mi madre enviudo cuando María tenia 2 años y al año siguiente mi padre se caso con mi madre ya que esa era la voluntan de su fallecido esposo y mi padre no tuvo corazón para dejar desamparadas a mi madre y a María, cuando María tenia 5 años llegue a este mundo y desde entonces fuimos inseparables, pero no todo puede ser color de rosa verdad, a los 5 años me detectaron una enfermedad muy rara en el corazón y no me dieron mucho tiempo de vida y aunque tuve demasiados tratamientos mi esperanza de vida era de llegar a cumplir 15 años, mis padres y María me apoyaron siempre o mas bien hasta que me dejaron sola por que la muerte me los arrebato.

Primero a mis padres yo tenia 10 años y María 15 años fueron a una estupida gala y cuando venia de regreso un borracho choco contra su carro y bueno mi padre murió al instante y mama agonizo durante 2 días…

Desde entonces María se encargo de todo a su corta edad es verdad que teníamos albaceas William Black ya que desde hacia años el despacho de papa se fusiono con el de Black formando uno de los 2 mas importantes del país el nuestro, el despacho Black-Swan y el otro Cullen-Hale el cual por cierto he jurado destruir pero eso lo sabrán pronto así como el por que.

Mi dulce hermana María era hermosa ella era blanca no tanto como yo pero no había tanta diferencia por eso nadie dudo que fuéramos hermanas y no solo medias hermanas, tenia los ojos y el cabello negros como la noche y teníamos la misma altura si no hubiera estudiado derecho hubiera sido una hermosa modelo, pero bueno ella tenia que proteger nuestros intereses, así como lo hago ahora yo.

Yo estaba preparada para mi final y no me dolía dejar este mundo por muchas razones primero por que dejaría de sufrir ya que sabia era imposible conseguir un nuevo corazón para mi, segundo María ya no se preocuparía por mi y seria feliz con su prometido, yo no lo conocía pero sabia que se llamaba Jasper Hale y que se amaban, yo era feliz sabiendo que mi hermana lo era y que tenia un futuro prometedor en todos los aspectos, pero otra vez las cosas cambiarían

María iría el despacho de Jasper para darle la mejor noticia de su vida o eso creía ella pero cuando llego lo vio abrazando y besando a una mujer ¿quien era? eso lo sabría mas adelante pero se los diré ahora, era Alice Cullen, también le escucho decir que terminaría su compromiso para que ellos pudieran ser felices, María no soporto escuchar eso y salio corriendo, Jasper nunca supo que María escucho sus palabras, ella tomo el carro y salio a toda velocidad su estado emocional fue tal que perdió el control en una curva tuvo algunos golpes pero el bebe estaba bien eso me dijo el doctor que la atendió pero sabia que algo me ocultaba y después me lo confirmo María por el accidente tenia que decidir si continuaba o interrumpía el embarazo ya que si lo continuaba ella perdería la vida al dar a luz y el resto de dicho embarazo seria de alto riesgo, le rogaba para que lo interrumpiera pero ella se negó y me contó el por que de su accidente y que aun así ese bebe era fruto del amor y que jamás le arrancaría la vida a una criatura inocente

Pero María no solo pensó en su bebe sino en mi también y me hizo jurarle que amaría a su bebe como si fuera mío y así lo hice, lo que no sabia era cueles eran sus designios y me dijo que su vida se escapaba de sus manos pero que con ello regresa la mía a las mías y ya que pronto ella no ocuparía su corazón este seria mío y entonces yo le hice 2 promesas la primera que buscaría a Jasper y que el bebe tendría un padre y la segunda que su corazón solo latiría por Jasper Hale.

Lo que no le dije fue que destruiría a quien me arrebato, todo por que yo estaba preparada para mi final no para el de mi hermana…. Quien merecía vivir y ser feliz

María dio a luz a una hermosa bebe seis mese después de esto, era blanca como María tenia los ojos azules y el cabello rubio como su padre y lo mas importante María la pudo conocer aun que tres días después ella falleció y yo obtuve una nueva vida y una hija.

Mi dulce hermana María dejo este mundo a los 20 años y sus ultimas palabras fueron: Bella se que te duele todo esto pero no te cierres a la felicidad ama a mi hija pero busca el amor, tu no tienes por que obligarte a buscar a Jazz, ves el nunca me busco, sean felices tu y mi hija como lo fui yo, nunca lo dudes, sabes ¿Por qué? Por que he tenido y conocido a mi hija y te he devuelto la vida, la única familia que he tenido y saber que ambas estarán juntas y vivas me llena de alegría.

Después de eso…

Tuve que tener terapia por 6 meses y después solo me enfrasque en mis estudios y cuidar a mi bebe así como en investigar los mas que pudiera de los Cullen y los Hale y es como llegamos a esta etapa de mi vida,

Tengo 18 años, una hija de 2 años y medio y sed de venganza e regresado de Francia para obtener un padre para mi pequeña y destruir a quien me arrebato todo y para eso tengo un maravilloso plan….


	2. EL PLAN

El plan

Un mes antes de llegar a . los Black se ocuparon de habilitar mi oficina en el despacho, y contratar una agencia para la limpieza y habilitación para la mansión en la que viviría así como darme los pormenores de como es que también pasaría a ser socia del despacho Cullen-Hale…

¿Como lo logre? Fácil además de estas 2 familias había otra familia inversionista los Vulturi aun que nunca quisieron figurar en el en el despacho por tal motivo desde hace casi un año me había dedicado ha hacerle ofertas para adquirir sus acciones del despacho y aun que siempre se había negado no pudo mas que aceptar cuando le ofrecí el triple de lo que valía su parte y es así como comienza mi plan para destruirlos desde adentro…

ahora como no quería llegar y hacerme de enemigos sin conocer a los míos además que me menospreciarían por ser muy joven, Jacob Black seria el representante del socio en Cullen-Hale y yo solo seria una internas para adquirir experiencia, si suena tonto pero empezaría desde abajo para saber todo lo que necesitaba.

Jacob Black era hijo de Billy y un prominente abogado tenia 25 años y nos conocíamos desde siempre, éramos amigos y el estaba al tanto de mis planes.

Como interna podría trabajar con todos los abogados que quisiera y si con alguno no deseaba establecer una línea de trabajo Jake me ayudaría a evitarlo al menos hasta dar a conocer mi identidad aun que todavía no solucionaba lo de mis custodios, la niñera y como evitaría que conocieran a mi bebe.

Tengo pensado trabajar con Carlisle, Emmet y Edward Cullen así como con Jasper Hallen, este ultimo se llevaría el susto de su vida.

El segundo paso era cambiar de imagen ¿por que? fácil, Jasper tendría el vivo retrato de María Masen y con el mismo nombre solo que un poco mas joven de cómo la conoció, sin contar que desde que ella me dejo nunca he dejado de usar el anillo de compromiso que una vez fue suyo y que nunca rompió con Jazz.

Por eso usaría una peluca de cabello negro que llegaría a mi cintura y pupilentes negros también mi nombre lo cambiaria por el de mi hija yo seria María Masen y Ella Isabella Masen.

Para my Bebe no habría problema con el nombre ya que siempre le llamaba Princesa y era muy joven como para entender lo que sucedía.

Arribamos a en el aeropuerto de Seattle, donde nos esperaba Jacob con su hermano Seth el también seria interno el tiene 20 años y es muy simpático y esta a unos meses de licenciarse como abogado

Tenia una semana para poder organizar mi nueva vida contrate 2 niñeras para mi princesa, trabajaria 3 horas diarias en cada despacho y el resto del día cuidaría de mi bebe y afinaría mis planes.

También estudie lo mas que pude de las familias:

Carlisle estaba casado con Esme una hermosa mujer cabello color caramelo, ojos verdes y tez blanca, era restauradora de arte aun que su pasión por ser madre era innegable.

Carlisle por su lado era rubio alto de ojos azules y tez blanca y con un físico envidiable para un hombre de mediana edad. Tenían tres hijos

Emmet Cullen de 25 años ojos azules como su padre, un cuerpo que en lugar de abogado parecía luchador, cabello castaño y unos hermosos hoyuelos cuando se reía, por el informe, sabia que podía ser muy infantil pero en los juzgado era implacable.

Edward y Alice Cullen, mellizos de 22 años, ella por su parte era menuda delgada cabello corto y negro con cada punta para distinto lugar, ojos azules como su padre, diseñadora de modas y novia de Jasper Hale. Su mellizo licenciado en derecho, trabaja en el despacho Cullen-Hale, cuerpo atlético, tez blanca cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes como su madre, en la actualidad no se encuentra involucrado en ningún tipo de relación sentimental.

Los Hale

Lilian Hale viuda, una mujer muy hermosa, rubia, ojos grises, una dama de sociedad.

Sus hijos los mellizos Hale, 24 años, Rosalie, rubia, alta de tez blanca ojos azules, una espectacular modelo y de carácter fuerte.

Jasper Hale 24 años licenciado en derecho, trabaja en el despacho de la familia, aspecto físico, alto un poca mas musculoso que Edward y menos que Emmet Cullen, rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca. Amigo de los hermanos Cullen y novio de Alice Cullen.


	3. Encuentro cero

Encuentro cero

Bella

Han pasado 5 días desde que llegamos a Seattle, hoy Salí sola al centro comercial, por que necesito comprar un guardarropa completo y si traía a mi bebe seria imposible, tenia que adquirir trajes sastre para e trabajo y obvio de diseñador, calzado y accesorios adecuados…

Había terminado a eso de las 5 de la tarde y no tenia previsto llevar tantas bolsas cuando pasaba por la tienda de música me fue imposible no chocar con un chico que por procurar no caer encima de el no me percate quien era, cerré los ojos esperando el inevitable golpe que nunca llego! En cambio sentí unos fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura, al levantar mis rostro o por dios el chico mas guapo que haya visto en mi vida, pero algo me resultaba familiar en el…

¿Estas bien? me pregunto asentí y cuando me estaba incorporando vio tantas bolsas que se ofreció a ayudarme a llegar al estacionamiento argumentando que podría sufrir otro accidente y antes de cualquier cosa me tendió la mano y me dijo.- hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

Me quede estática por un momento y el lo noto, solo me sonrío y por todos los cielos me desarmo por un segundo, pero me recupere, le tendí la mano y le dijo Bella Swan, no tenia caso que le dijera María Masen el no me reconocería el lunes ya con mi disfraz…

Me acompaño a mi auto un mugstan negro, que adquirí por que no pensaba tener chofer, eso no a menos por ahora.

Edward me pregunto si nos podríamos volver a ver yo solo le saque una tarjeta en blanco anote mi nombre y mi numero, si el no me reconocía el lunes quizá el podría conocer una parte de Bella Swan.

Edward

Por fin hoy estaba tranquilo fuera de los juzgados y lejos de Jessica, si era atractiva pero no mi tipo además de me siento acosado, ni en mi trabajo me dejan en paz, pues no es por ser arrogante y vanidoso pero no soy un trozo de carne con dinero, soy un ser humano y si voy a heredar es solo por que nací en una familia acomodada.

Saliendo de la tienda de discos por todo lo santo casi una chica me mata y en el proceso a ella misma, por un momento le quise decir que era una inconciente pero i madre no me educo así, por instinto la tome de la cintura para no dejarla caer, y si en algún momento me enfade con ella se me olvido cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos y con la totalidad de su espectacular belleza. Una chica tan blanca como yo, casi transparente pero bellísima, ojos color chocolate, y cabello castaño, y sus labios que labios la tentación andando y su pequeño cuerpo que me recordó a mi melliza, aun que esta belleza se veía mas joven, espero que no sea menor de edad aun que esperaría una eternidad para poder conocerla mejor y hacerla mi novia…

Deje de divagar y le pregunte ¿estas bien? Ella asintió cuando vi a su alrededor también pensé en Alice, con tantas bolsa todavía no imaginaba como no se mato antes y pudo llegar a mis brazos, me ofrecí a ayudarla hasta el estacionamiento, diciéndole que sin mi ayuda podría sufrir otro accidente y de verdad que no lo dudaba, se veía tan frágil y como pensé que no me diría que si ya que era un desconocido, le tendí la mano y me presente.- hola, soy Edward Cullen, nunca mi nombre había causado esa reacción siempre era otra nunca la que ella mostró, le sonreí para infundirle confianza y por un segundo pude notar que le atraje sin embargo se recupero y me respondió Bella Swan, tomando mi mano, .- su nombre no le hacia justicia pero si se lo decía probablemente la asustaría, la acompañe a su auto y me sorprendió pues era un mustang negro de lujo, probablemente era una niña de papi, aun que su forma de hablar y conducirse no paresia que fuera hueca y le pregunte si nos podríamos volver a ver, ella saco una tarjeta en blanco y puso su numero y su nombre, y pude notar que ella era mas inteligente de lo que aprecie ya que no cualquier chica trae ese tipo de tarjetas solo unos cuantos aparte de abogados, financieros y contables, por lo que entendí ella era un misterio. Sin contar que me sorprendí de que yo le había pedido a una chica su numero, cosa que en mi vida había hecho, generalmente ella me lo daban y yo los tiraba después, no malinterpreten me gustan las mujeres, pero muchas suelen ser algo arrebatadas…

Decidí que le llamaría el lunes para no verme tan desesperado, después de la reunión y presentación del representante del nuevo socio y de sus dos internos, me inquietaba saber por que el nuevo socio no quería que lo conocieran aun y por que Black llevaba 2 internos, lo de su hermano lo comprendo pero la chica, por que si por la edad apenas acabaría el instituto y no tendría mas de un semestre en la carrera. O le debía un favor a la familia o ella le hacia favores pero por dios Black tenia 25 años y ella 18, no debió de ser otra cosa…


	4. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Primer encuentro

Bella

Después del encuentro con Edward Cullen, me deje de sentir algo nerviosa, ya conocía a un Cullen después de todo, no.

Salí a las 8 de la mañana hacia el despacho Black-Swan para reunirme con Jake y a Seth nos dirigiríamos en su VMW negro ya que tendría que adquirir un auto mas acorde para una interna y no podía dejar que Edward supiera quien era yo.

Al llegar fuimos recibidos por una despampanante recepcionista, Victoria Delani, que nos condujo primero a una sala de juntas en el área de los directivos.

En esta sala ya nos esperaban los 3 Cullen y Jasper Hale, al entrar no repararon en mi presencia, supongo que se veían mas imponentes los hermanos Black, hasta que Jasper me vio y palideció hasta mas no poder, Carlisle, le pregunto si estaba bien y el solo articulo un si.

Jacob se presento con los Cullen ultimaron detalles y les comento que yo estaría al servicio de los abogados de mas alto rango es decir ellos, y Seth se ocuparía en estar con los otros miembros del despacho, Carlisle lo miro con desconcierto, suponiendo que debió de darle preferencia a su hermano, además de que en ese momento aun no sabían mi nombre, solo que era demasiado joven.

Jacob.- bueno la señorita estará a disposición de quien requiera sus servicios en este piso es decir solo a directivos y Seth estará a disposición de los demás abogados en el piso inferior. ..

Carlisle.- nosotros no requerimos apoyo además, aun no sabemos como se llama la señorita…

Jacob.- lo siento la señorita Masen, es decir María Masen y aun que su apariencia y su edad los haga dudar déjenme asegurarles que esta mas que capacitada para apoyarlos a demás solo lo ara por 3 horas al día.

En ese momento Jasper salio de la sala como un rayo y por la expresión de los Cullen no sabían que pasaba….

María Masen solo sonrío después de la inhóspita salida de Jasper, y comenzó a hablar.- caballeros si mi presencia les perturba pueden solicitar a su nuevo socio que sea removida de inmediato de mis funciones, sin embargo permítanme decirles que no pueden juzgar un libro por su portada, y si en un determinado momento yo llegara a fallar en mi trabajo yo misma dejaría mi puesto…

Carlisle.- no es que nos perturbe es solo que eres muy joven y no creo que con un semestre en la carrera seas adecuada en este nivel…

María (Bella).- es verdad que soy joven y espero que lo que le voy a preguntar no lo tome a mal pero ¿Quién le ha dicho que voy en primer semestre o que no tengo los suficientes conocimientos para mi desempeño como interna?

Emmet y Edward hasta el momento en silencio veían atónitos la escena, pues una chica de 18 años quien se expresara de esa manera, dando argumentos sólidos y sin titubear a Carlisle era sorprendente así como su forma de vestir y caminar, por experiencia sabían que esa ropa era fina y los zapatos carísimos, con la hermana que tenían serian tontos si no se daban cuenta,

Emmet.- padre no creo que quieras pedir eso a el nuevo socio y si aquí la señorita Masen respeta su palabra si falla ella misma se ira, ¿no es así?

María (bella).- por supuesto

Edward por su parte le sorprendió verse atraído por esa morena tan hermosa, pero no mas como la castaña del centro comercial, ambas eran tan hermosas y diferentes a la vez. María era hermosa, blanquísima como la misma luna, ojos negros y profundos pero con un brillo de rencor, odio y sufrimiento, que daban ganas de consolarla y su cabello negro y lacio hasta la cintura, era joven es verdad pero su forma de hablar denotaba su frialdad y altivez, todo lo contrario a Bella, su Bella que en sus ojos se reflejaba su dulzura y tristeza y en su voz la ternura que deseaba fuera dirigida a el, aun que ambas con un aspecto frágil. Edward se golpeo mentalmente por pensar en 2 mujeres al mismo tiempo y el hecho que en menos de una semana se había fijado en 2 mujeres lo nunca le había pasado, y sobretodo esa voz parecía ser la misma solo que la de Bella era dulce y la de María era altiva y destilaba odio y veneno, aun que de manera sutil.

Edward.- entonces yo solicito el apoyo de la señorita Masen si no hay problema, estoy en un caso importante, sin embargo 3 horas son muy pocas…

María (Bella).- solo María y creo que por el momento puedo arreglar mis horarios.- dijo esto dándoles una sonrisa radiante. Que deslumbro a los presentes.

Jasper.-

Ella no puede ser mi María, aun que el parecido… no, no ¿por que aparece ahora? Hace 3 años que no la veo… pero se ve tan joven casi una niña ella no puede ser mi María tiene 23 años ahora y esta niña aparenta la edad de la primera vez que la vi… tengo que salir de aquí y pensar.

Flash Back

Ya había formalizado mi compromiso cuando conocí a Alice Cullen y no pude resistir la tentación y la bese y le dije cosas…que dejaría y mi prometida y tendría una relación con ella, esa misma noche iba a hablar con María pero no le iba a decir eso, solo que necesitaba un poco de tiempo, estaba presionando y como nunca supe nada de su familia creí que me ocultaba algo….

Pero cuando vi salir corriendo una sombra… ese inconfundible cabello negro, no ella había escudado todo, no me atreví a buscarla por miedo…

Fin

Yo amo a Alice por que después de esa noche nos fuimos conociendo, sin embargo se que no puedo olvidar María

Bella

Edward me abrió la puerta y me invito a salir para que fuéramos a su despacho, al entrar mi sonrisa se amplio al ver el buen gusto de la decoración sin contar el enorme ventanal que nos dejaba apreciar la ciudad…

Edward.- bueno ya que me vas a ayudar te voy a dar una notas para que te vayas familiarizando con el caso, ¿te parece?

María (Bella).- por supuesto…

Edward.-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta y no te molestas?

María.- la estas haciendo

Edward.- ¿por que estas aquí? Eres demaciado joven para querer ser interna y a jusgar por tu forma de conducirte y vestir dudo que necesites un apoyo economico o ¿si?

María.- la verdad quiero adquirir experiencia para ejercer mi profesión, y además, regrese a este país con otros objetivos…

Edward.- asi que ¿no eres de aquí?

María (B) .- no, tengo 2 nacionalidades, estadounidense y francesa y he radicado en Francia los últimos 2 años ½ desde que…. Bueno tenemos que trabajar ¿no?

Edward.- si por su puesto.-

Bella

Me quede 5 horas asimilando lo del caso de Edward y después me fui a mi casa a pasar el dia con mi bebe.


End file.
